


One, Two, Three

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Casual Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Endearments, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oil, POV Harry Potter, Past Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Draco Malfoy, Weddings, post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: He and Draco had talked about it before, inviting somebody else into their bed for the night, but it had only ever been in theory. Tonight, Draco seemed set on making it a reality.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's August 2017 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/704619.html): Double Penetration & Oil
> 
> I don't even know, you guys. I set out to write some quick porn, and somehow ended up with over 5k. Still, it's pretty much all porn, so I guess that still sort of counts? All the love in the world to this community that finally gave me the excuse to write DP that I have been waiting for my whole life. 
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from "3" by Britney Spears, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Thanks to capitu & iamisaac for looking this one over for me. <3

Harry smiled as he watched his friends twirl gracefully around the dancefloor. The dance classes Ron had made Harry attend with him in preparation of this day had clearly paid off. He looked good in his sleek new dress robes, and Hermione was a vision in cream satin and lace. More than their clothes though, it was the look of ecstatic happiness that shone through their expressions as they gazed into one another's eyes that made them both look so beautiful together. One of Ron's hands slid down to rest on the faint swell of Hermione's stomach, and Harry's smile widened into a broad grin. 

For the past couple of years, Ron and Hermione had seemed content to be one of those couples who were forever engaged. They were too busy with life to bother with the actual planning of a wedding, much to Molly's chagrin, and a piece of paper never seemed to matter all that much to them. That all changed a few months back, however, when Hermione got some surprising—though very much welcome—news. The both of them decided to fast track their long-overdue wedding, and Molly went into paroxysms of delight at the prospect of planning a wedding _and_ welcoming a new grandchild into the fold.

Harry was thrilled for his friends, and he'd been more than happy to stand up for them at their wedding. Given Ron's abundance of brothers, Harry had joined Ginny and Luna as one of Hermione's brides _people_ —though thankfully he hadn't had to cram himself into one of the tiny dresses they were wearing. The ceremony had been beautiful, and the reception had been as fun and boisterous as one would expect from a Weasley wedding. The celebration was still going strong several hours later, and Harry watched the twirling dancers with satisfaction, pleased that his best friends had been blessed with such a wonderful day.

"Not getting sappy on me, are you, Potter?" Draco asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry turned towards his boyfriend and smiled up at him when he handed Harry a piece of chocolate cake. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Draco grinned back as he sat down next to Harry before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Good."

"Aren't you two sweet," a mellow voice drawled from across the otherwise empty table.

Harry blushed, but Draco just laughed. "Jealous, Charlie?"

Charlie gave them both a slow once over that had Harry's pulse racing and his flush deepening. "Maybe I am."

Draco snorted. "Still such a flirt."

Charlie winked, a gesture that somehow managed to look sexy instead of ridiculous. "Can you blame me?"

Draco laughed again, and Harry tried to determine what the feeling was that was squeezing at his chest. There was some jealousy there, sure, though Harry didn't think he could be faulted for that. Charlie had been quite flirtatious for the entire reception, and Harry was well aware that Charlie and Draco used to date, years ago now, back when Draco was serving community service on the Romanian Reserve after the war. But it wasn't jealousy that had his flush deepening as he pretended to be absorbed in his cake. Charlie hadn't only been flirting with Draco all night, and Harry couldn't deny that Charlie was right fit. He used to have the biggest crush on Charlie, and from some of the off-hand comments Draco had made, Charlie was quite the experienced lover. It was almost too much for Harry, Charlie's teasing comments combined with his and Draco's increasingly innuendo-filled banter. It was making Harry imagine things, things like what Draco and Charlie must have looked like together, naked and entwined, slim strength and bulky muscles, smooth pale skin against freckles and tattoos and burn scars.

Much to Harry's mortification, he felt his cock begin to harden beneath the pristine white linen of the tablecloth. He glanced over at Draco, only to see Draco watching him avidly, a wicked smile dancing about the corners of his mouth, as if he knew exactly what Harry had been thinking. Draco's eyes flashed heat and desire—which did nothing to calm Harry's racing heart—before his gaze slid over to Charlie, the wicked grin still in place as he resumed their conversation.

"Oh, I can't blame you at all, Charlie. Though you know we would have never worked out in the long run." Draco's tone was light, but Harry could tell each word was chosen carefully. The back of his neck prickled. Draco was after something, and given the direction of the conversation, it couldn't possibly good. 

Charlie smiled at Draco, a full, genuine smile that crinkled the corners of his blue, blue eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well, aside from the practical, logistical reasons—you being in Romania and me moving back to Britain and all—there was also the small issue of sexual compatibility."

Charlie's eyes twinkled merrily, as if he'd caught on to the game that Draco was playing, or perhaps he was just enjoying the repartee. Harry's stomach felt like it had been set to full-boil, but he couldn't do anything except listen mutely, reluctant arousal coursing through his veins. "Oh? Something wrong with the sex, was there? You didn't seem to think so at the time."

"Don't play dumb, Charlie. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Sex with you was more than satisfying, but at the end of the day, we both like taking control too much. Switching it up is all well and good for a time, but long term it would have got...tiring, given our preferences."

Charlie dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I suppose that's true enough." Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder, before sliding his hand along Harry's upper back to rest against his neck. Harry shivered as Draco's thumb rubbed along the side of his throat in a clearly possessive caress. Charlie's gaze narrowed in on the movement, lips twitching in amusement. "I take it you and Harry don't have long term sexual compatibility issues?"

Draco's entire being radiated self-satisfaction. "Definitely not."

Charlie's expression went from amused to assessing as he dragged his gaze along Harry's torso. Harry's skin broke out into gooseflesh, and his cock definitely took notice of the interest glittering in Charlie's eyes as their gazes locked. "You're a lucky bloke," Charlie said to Draco, his voice even and his gaze never wavering from Harry's face. Charlie's voice seemed lower than usual, smokier, and Harry's breath hitched softly in response. A fact that Draco most definitely noticed, judging by the tightening of his fingers along the back of Harry's neck.

"You know, Charlie," Draco began softly, his voice just barely loud enough to be heard over the din of chatter in the courtyard. "Perhaps you can help us out with something."

"Oh?"

"There's something that Harry's been wanting," Draco continued as his hand left the back of Harry's neck. He ran a finger along the side of Harry's throat, before sliding it beneath Harry's chin and turning Harry's face towards his. Their eyes locked, and Harry's heart began to pound. "Something that we've only discussed casually. Perhaps Charlie would be a good candidate. I have it on very good authority that he knows what he's doing."

Harry's eyes widened and his breath went shallow as he finally put together the pieces of what Draco was talking about. They'd _had_ talked about it before, inviting somebody else into their bed for the night, but it had only ever been in theory. Draco had managed to get Harry to tell him that particular filthy fantasy one night after far too much Firewhisky; and ever since Harry had admitted that sometimes he wanked off to the idea of being with two blokes at once, Draco loved to bring it up in bed. Usually, it came up when Draco was balls deep in Harry's arse, babbling about how full Harry would feel if there was another cock there for him to suck on while Draco ploughed him through the mattress.

Draco's eyes slid across the table to Charlie, and Harry's gaze followed. Charlie was looking at them both with clear and obvious interest, and the lust there sparked desire deep in Harry's belly.

"I'd be happy to lend a hand, or any other body part you'd like to make use of. As long as Harry's all right with it, of course."

Harry took a deep (somewhat shaky) breath. "I—uh—can I have a moment with Draco?"

Charlie smiled. "Sure, no problem. I think it's time for me to steal a dance with the bride, anyway."

He got up and made his way to Hermione and Ron, while Draco's attention shifted fully to Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry laughed, only a _little_ hysterically. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just...did not expect that my boyfriend would be suggesting a threesome with his ex at my best mates' wedding."

"You know what they say, _expect the unexpected_."

"Nobody says that, Draco."

Draco's lips twitched. "I think we're getting off topic. What do you think?"

Truthfully, Harry wasn't sure what he thought. It was one thing to fantasise about inviting another person into their bed, but it was another thing entirely to actually go through with it. Sure, Charlie was seriously fit, and the thought of being with both him and Draco had all of Harry's blood rushing south, but what if it were different in practice? He knew he could be jealous sometimes, and he wasn't sure how he'd really react to seeing Draco with another man, especially one Draco used to date. Harry didn't want anything to get in the way of his and Draco's relationship, and the fact that it was Charlie, somebody Harry knew and who was like family in a totally non-creepy way…

"Listen," Draco said quietly. "We're not going to do anything you're not 100% in agreement with. You can absolutely say no. But considering how hot just imagining it gets you, imagine how it'll feel to have the real thing. I know you think Charlie's fit, and there's no way he's going to sell the story to a tabloid or do anything else skeezy."

"Sounds like you've given this some thought."

Draco reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "I have. I knew that this would only ever happen in a very particular set of circumstances, and I think this is it. Charlie isn't looking for anything serious, he's not going to try and get between us, and he's only ever in England once or twice a year at most." Draco grinned. "If it's terribly awkward, we'll have an easy time dodging him."

Harry laughed. "Do you think it'll be awkward?"

"No," Draco rasped, voice low. "I think it'll be fucking hot. Like I said before, Charlie’s and my tastes were too similar for us to find a rhythm, but I think that makes him perfect for this, don't you?"

Harry looked out on the dancefloor to where Charlie was spinning Hermione around and around, his broad shoulders and large hands cradling her with a surprising delicacy. Charlie caught Harry's gaze as he spun, and he flashed Harry a filthy wink that stained Harry's cheeks pink as his thoughts spun faster than the dancers in front of him.

"Yeah, okay," Harry whispered. "Let's do it."

It took another half an hour for them to extricate themselves. Half an hour of goodbyes and congratulations, of hugs and tears and skillful avoidance of Aunt Muriel and her long-winded speeches and thinly veiled criticisms. Harry and Draco were able to sneak away a few minutes before Charlie, so Harry had just enough time to take a few deep and not-as-calming-as-he-would-have-liked breaths before he heard a knock at the door. Draco moved to let Charlie in while Harry's heart tried to decide if it wanted to burst into double time or just stop beating altogether.

"Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked as he and Charlie made their way into the living room.

"No, I'm fine."

Draco laughed. "I was talking to our guest, Harry."

"Oh. Right."

"Nothing for me, thanks," Charlie said with a grin. "If I wanted booze I would have stayed at the wedding with the open bar."

"Touché." Draco gestured towards the staircase that led up to their bedroom. "Shall we?" Harry swallowed, then nodded, before walking up the stairs. He could hear Draco and Charlie's footsteps behind him, and his stomach knotted up with nerves.

Harry paused when he reached their bed, turning uncertainly to face Charlie and Draco. He had never done this sort of thing before and wasn't exactly sure of the protocol. How did one even start? 

Draco seemed to sense his indecision and came to his rescue. They were in the bedroom, after all, and, more often than not, Harry was more than happy to yield control to him here. Draco stepped forward and kissed him, his lips brushing against Harry's in a caress that managed to both calm and excite Harry all at once. It was slow and deep and thorough, and by the time Draco pulled back, Harry was eager and pliant. Lust hummed through his veins like a lazy bumblebee buzzing about on a spring day. 

And then Draco turned to kiss Charlie, and the gently droning desire grew into a cacophonous swarm vibrating across Harry's skin. Harry's cock hardened in an instant as Draco's mouth slid over Charlie's with the surety of somebody who knew exactly how Charlie liked it. Buried beneath the desire was the faintest flicker of possessiveness, that familiar chest monster insisting that Draco was _Harry's_. But that jealous growl was drowned out by the roar of lust that echoed in his ears as Draco and Charlie finally parted, their lips curled into similarly satisfied smiles.

Harry was so busy staring that he didn't fully register that Charlie had moved closer, not until Charlie's rough hand cupped his chin, positioning Harry's face so that their lips could more easily meet. The kiss was gentle, almost chaste, but it was enough to send an electric shock straight through Harry's body, igniting his blood. He was so keyed up, he nearly jolted when familiar arms circled him from behind, Draco's mouth brushing against Harry's ear as his hands slid around Harry's waist. 

"I think Charlie's a little overdressed," Draco murmured silkily. "Don't you, Harry?"

Charlie grinned as Harry nodded, his throat suddenly too dry for words. 

"Want me to do something about that?" Charlie asked.

"If you would be so kind."

Harry watched, transfixed, as Charlie began to strip out of his dress robes with quick efficiency. He wasn't making any effort to be sexy or coy about it, but the economical way in which he revealed his muscled forearms, broad, scarred shoulders, and tattooed torso was undeniably hot. An emerald dragon stretched across Charlie's chest, the tail curling around his side in an intimate caress. Harry wanted to reach out and touch, wanted to see what those glittering scales along Charlie's abdomen would feel like under his fingertips.

Draco chuckled softly in Harry's ear, as if he was following Harry's train of thought and rather approved of its path. "He's quite fit, isn't he?" he murmured as his deft fingers began to rid Harry of his clothes. "All that muscle...the power. And you haven't even seen his cock yet."

Harry whimpered, his own cock beginning to leak. That was true enough. Charlie had managed to strip down to his pants, a tight, dark blue pair that clung to thick, freckled thighs and left very little to the imagination. Harry swallowed as he took in the outline of Charlie's cock, clearly visible through navy cotton. It was long and hard and Harry's head spun at the thought of seeing it, of what was to come. He still wasn't entirely sure what Draco had planned, but he had a feeling he was really, really going to enjoy it. 

Charlie eyed him appreciatively as Draco removed Harry's robes and undershirt, leaving him hard and aching in his pants and trousers. Draco's fingers caressed his chest, skimming over his nipples, dancing lightly across his belly. Harry breath was already ragged, and they hadn't even done anything yet. At least he wasn't the only one. Charlie's cock was a large and obvious clue to how much he was enjoying the proceedings, and Harry could feel the evidence that Draco was similarly affected pressed up against the small of his back. He arched against Draco, rubbing himself along the length of Draco's erection, needing something, _anything_ to relieve the ache starting to build up inside of him.

"Merlin, you're already desperate for it, aren't you, Harry? Haven't even started and you can't bloody wait. He's beautiful, isn't he, Charlie?"

Harry blushed, wanting to protest, but unable to summon the words. Charlie nodded, his blue eyes luminous. "Yeah, he is. I already said you were a lucky bastard. No need to rub it in."

"Don't be cross, Charlie. I am planning to share, after all. Now," Draco paused to brush his lips against Harry's neck, right in that place that always made Harry's head spin and his heart race. "Why don't you come back over here and kiss Harry like you mean it."

Harry didn't even have time to prepare himself before Charlie was on him, his soft lips slick and devouring as they met his own. The full length of Charlie's body melded to him, pressing Harry firmly between Draco and Charlie's chests. Harry gasped, and Charlie's tongue slid into Harry's mouth, licking into him with obvious skill. Harry's head began to spin, because of the kiss or lack of oxygen, he wasn't quite sure. 

"Did that meet your standards?" Charlie asked when he finally pulled away. His eyes were locked with Harry's, but somehow, even through the fog clouding his mind, Harry knew Charlie wasn't speaking to him.

"I suppose so," Draco said lazily. Charlie snorted, before leaning in and kissing Draco right over Harry's shoulder, their lips inches from Harry's ear. He could feel how hard they both were, could hear how much they were enjoying themselves, and Harry couldn't help but let out a little moan as he began to undulate his body, desperate for friction.

Draco broke off the kiss with a gasp, his breathing heavy as he nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair. "Sounds like somebody is feeling a little neglected."

"Can't have that," Charlie murmured, his mouth finding Harry's neck, his shoulder, his collarbone. Each kiss was like fire as Charlie trailed his lips down Harry's sternum, before dropping to his knees. He looked up at Harry as he undid Harry's flies, and slid first Harry's trousers, then his pants, down his legs to pool at Harry's feet. Rough fingertips slid down his calves as Charlie delicately removed Harry's socks, an act that had no right to be as sensual as it felt. Harry had never thought his feet particularly sensitive before, but the feeling of Charlie's calloused fingers grazing over his ankles, his instep, the side of his heel as Charlie divested Harry of the last of his clothing was enough to drive Harry spare. And then Charlie wrapped one of his big hands around Harry's prick, pumping him steady and sure and Harry's belly flipped over on itself.

"Go ahead, Charlie," Draco encouraged. "Take him into your mouth."

Charlie's responding smile was positively filthy, and Harry watched with an almost-painful attention as Charlie guided the head of Harry's dick into his mouth. He spared an absent, grateful thought to his past self for deciding to use the Vision Correction charm that morning instead of wearing his glasses like he normally did. At the time, he'd been hoping to avoid losing his glasses in a fit of drunken revelry, but having seriously hot sex with two of the fittest blokes he knew without having to worry about being able to see or having his glasses fall off at an inopportune moment was even better. 

He took full advantage of his crystal clear vision now, not missing a single moment of Charlie's mouth on him. It was so hot, so wet and warm and amazingly good. He whined pathetically as Charlie swallowed him down, his throat opening like a pro as he took Harry in all the way to the root. Harry shuddered at the mind-numbing pleasure, at the shivery intensity of sensation radiating out from his cock as Charlie bobbed his head. Fuck. Harry was pretty sure he would have fallen right over if it weren't for Draco at his back, propping him up. He knew it was obvious how gone on the pleasure he was, but Charlie seemed to like it, his expression radiating self-satisfaction as he watched Harry's face with his penetrating stare.

"Fuck, that's hot," Draco growled. His hands had begun to wander, slipping lower and lower until they began to fondle Harry's arse, squeezing and kneading the fleshy cheeks. "I almost forgot how good Charlie is at sucking cock. I bet it feels amazing, doesn't it? So tight and warm and wet for you. Does it feel good, Harry?"

Harry nodded shakily as Charlie gave a particularly hard suck, causing Harry's toes to curl against the wooden floor. Draco's fingers had slid into his cleft, and the dual sensations of Charlie's mouth on his cock and Draco's fingers at his hole were enough to drive Harry mad with desire. It was good, so fucking good, but it wasn't quite enough to put him over the edge, not even when Draco's fingers sunk inside, twisting and curling and teasing as his prostate while Charlie blew him.

"Salazar, I want to fuck you," Draco gasped as Harry's hips began to twitch, sliding his prick into Charlie's mouth before arching back onto Draco's talented fingers. "Want to watch Charlie fuck you, too. Want to watch him split you open on that thick cock. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Harry nodded as he pictured himself bent over the bed, Charlie's big hands holding his arse open as he sunk inside. "Yeah, yeah, you'd like that. Maybe we should share you, hmm? One of us can have your arse, while the other gets to feel that talented mouth of yours. Or maybe…" Draco trailed off, his breath speeding up as he curled his fingers down to rub teasingly against Harry's prostate. "Or maybe," Draco began again, his voice lowered into a breathy whisper against Harry's ear. "Maybe you could take us both at once? Both of our cocks in your tight little arse, finally filling you up the way you've been dreaming about?"

Harry moaned as his brain short circuited at Draco's filthy suggestion. The thought of it was so intense, it had almost been enough to tip him right over the edge. But Draco had seemed to sense it, and his fingers had stopped their pleasurable assault just in time. 

" _Fuck_ ," Draco breathed while Harry panted, trying to catch his breath. "That's it, isn't it? That's the one."

"I—I—"

"Everything all right up there?" Charlie asked, his voice rough and low, from lust or from the cock sucking Harry wasn't quite sure. Either way, it was fucking hot. 

"Absolutely perfect. Harry and I were just discussing our plans for the rest of the night."

"Oh?" Charlie's expression was a mix between intrigued and amused.

"Harry wants to take us both at once. Assuming you're game, that is?" 

Harry's breath went shallow and his cheeks flushed red as he watched Charlie's eyes go wide and glassy. Charlie stood, a little shakily, and looked at Harry. "Oh, I'm game if Harry's sure."

"Go on, darling. Tell Charlie what you want."

Harry's mouth moved for several moments without sound as he tried to find the words for his desires. Draco was always the one with words, not him. "I want—uh—I want what Draco said. I want you both."

Charlie snorted. "You're acting awfully shy for a bloke who wants two pricks in his arse at once."

Harry shuddered. Fuck, this was insane, madness. Any moment he was going to wake up and discover this was all some glorious, painfully hot dream.

"He's just excited. It's not every day you get to live out one of your fantasies."

Charlie tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"There's just one more thing Harry has to decide."

Harry took a deep breath, doing his best to focus on the conversation at hand instead of his throbbing cock and empty arse. "What's that?"

"Well, darling," Draco began, plastering his chest even more firmly along Harry's back, the thick line of his erection rubbing between the cleft of Harry's arse in a tempting caress. "You have to decide whose cock you want first, mine or his? Charlie, why don't you take those pants off and give Harry a good look at what he's going to be getting."

Charlie winked and took a step back, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and yanking them down to reveal his spectacular cock. It was just as long and thick as the outline had promised, the weight of it curving his erection down towards the floor. Charlie took hold of himself and gave his dick a few solid wanks, licking his lips as he eyed Harry's body like a feast for the eating. 

"Come on, baby, you've got to decide. Who do you want first?"

Harry hesitated. He felt so empty it was almost painful, and all he wanted was to be full. He could feel Draco's prick rubbing up against his hole, and he knew it would be good, it would be _perfect_ , like it always was with Draco. But then there was Charlie, with his fat cock that made Harry's mouth water. God, he wanted that inside him, wanted to feel his body open up around Charlie's length. 

"It's okay, sweetheart, you can say it, I won't be upset. You can have my cock whenever you want. It's only natural that you're curious."

"Yeah," Harry breathed, relief coursing through him. It wasn't that he wanted Charlie any more than he wanted Draco, but Harry couldn't deny that he was intrigued. He wasn't sure if they would ever do anything like this again, and if they didn't, then Harry wanted a chance to feel Charlie's cock stretch him raw.

"Charlie," Draco commanded. "Why don't you go and lie back on the bed? Harry's going to ride you."

"Yes, sir," Charlie said with a mocking salute.

Draco only smirked at him as he unstuck himself from Harry's back and summoned a vial of oil. 

"You know, Charlie," Draco said as he poured the oil onto his hands, his fingers glistening in the low light. "For somebody who claims not to be submissive, you really do follow orders beautifully."

Charlie opened his mouth, likely to snark back, but Draco chose that moment to wrap his slick hand around Charlie's dick, and Charlie's words were lost on a guttural moan. Harry watched avidly as Draco took his time slicking Charlie up, Charlie's flushed prick gleaming as it slid through Draco's pale fist.

"Merlin, it shouldn't be legal, how good you are at that," Charlie growled as his hips began to thrust up into Draco's grip. Harry's own cock twitched in sympathy—he knew full well just how talented Draco's hands were.

Draco tsked and pulled his hand away. "Now, now, you don't want to spoil yourself for the main event, do you?"

Charlie's attention shifted to Harry, who had made his way over to Draco's side, his gaze shifting between Charlie's hungry expression and his oiled cock. "No," Charlie rasped. "I wouldn't want that at all."

One of Draco's oil-slick palms curved around Harry's bum, his wet fingers sliding back inside Harry's arse. Harry shuddered, and Draco kissed his shoulder. "I think Charlie's ready for you, Harry. Why don't you climb on up and take what you want."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He crawled onto the bed with shaking legs, straddling Charlie's waist and bracing himself on Charlie's chest. Harry slid his fingers over the preening dragon, marvelous at the rippling scales and firm muscle beneath his fingertips. He could feel the hard length of Charlie against his backside, and his body ached with want and need. 

"You ready?" Charlie asked as his hands slid over Harry's thighs and squeezed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready," Harry replied. He rose up on his knees as reached back to grab Charlie's cock. It took him a couple of moments to find the perfect angle, but then it was there, and Harry was sinking down, down, _down_.

Someone moaned, and it could have been him or Charlie or Draco, but Harry wasn't sure it really mattered, not when that familiar pleasure of fullness was taking him over. He let himself take it in for a moment, the all-encompassing sensation of Charlie's cock inside him, stretching him wide, before the need for more became too strong to ignore. Harry shifted, swivelling his hips slowly, testing the waters, before he began to rock harder, faster. Charlie's hands held tight to his hips, his forearms rippling as he helped Harry continue to bounce on his cock. 

_Fuck_ it was good, the spiraling pleasure taking Harry over, the intense look on Charlie's face, the sudden presence of Draco at his back as Draco climbed onto the bed. He turned his head, and Draco's lips found his, Draco's tongue fucking into his mouth as surely as Charlie's cock was fucking into his arse. 

Harry's rhythm slowed, and Draco's hands found their way to Harry's bum. His finger traced around Harry's rim, where it was stretched around Charlie's girth, and suddenly, it was slipping inside, stretching Harry even wider. 

Harry gasped and ground down against the added pressure, against the additional fullness Draco was providing. Fuck, Harry wanted more, he wanted it all.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I know," Draco murmured into his ear as he slid another finger inside. He had one arm wrapped around Harry chest, steadying him as he worked the fingers of his other hand into Harry's arse alongside Charlie's shallowly thrusting cock. "Don't worry, I'm going to give it to you. Going to give you everything you want."

Draco's fingers slipped out, and Draco pushed Harry forward, forcing him to brace himself on the hard plane of Charlie's chest. Charlie grinned up at him as Draco's began to rub the head of his cock along the rim of Harry's arse where it stretched around the base of Charlie's cock. Draco began to press forward. 

"Oh _god_ ," Harry moaned, his fingers clenching against Charlie's skin and his breath sticking in his throat as Draco began to ease his way inside. It hurt, more than Harry had really been expecting, more than sex had in a really long while. But there was that undercurrent of pleasure still flowing through him, promising more delights if he could just push through.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, once he'd bottomed out, his hand stroking up and down the curve of Harry's back. Harry didn't know how to answer. The pressure inside of him was so intense, he was honestly surprised he hadn't managed to pass out. His very essence felt stripped down and bare, his body one giant exposed nerve. He was pure sensation, teetering on the edge of a precipice, unsure what awaited him in the blackness below, and knowing there was only one way to find out.

"Yeah, yeah. I just—I think I need you to move."

Draco's hands joined Charlie's on Harry's hips, holding him still as Draco pulled slowly out, before pushing insistently back in. Harry gasped, cried out, and Draco did it again, and again. At some point he must have given Charlie some kind of sign, because after a minute of solo thrusting, Charlie's hips began to twitch beneath Harry. It took them a couple of tries, but it wasn't long before Charlie and Draco established a rhythm, fucking into Harry in a delicious counterpoint that meant that Harry never got a single second's reprieve from the insistent pleasure battering at his sanity. 

Broken sounds and incoherent noises fell from Harry's lips like the sweat dripping down his nose and forehead. His orgasm began to well up inside him, large and all-consuming, almost terrifying in its intensity as pressure built up in his every cell and vessel and vein.

Beneath him, Charlie began to shudder and shake, his mouth falling open as a wetness began to trickle out of Harry's arse. He and Draco continued their thrusting as Charlie let Harry's arse milk him for all he was worth, before his softening cock finally slid out of Harry's hole. He reached up and tugged Harry down for a kiss, a soft brush of lips that quickly began to deepen into something messy and hungry. 

Draco growled, and without missing a beat, he shoved Harry's chest down further, causing his grip to slide off of Charlie's chest and onto the bed. Draco began to pound into him fast and furious, with all the raw power he'd been holding back before. 

Charlie continued to kiss him, though with Draco's insistent fucking, Harry's brain could barely muster to focus to move his lips. He mostly panted into Charlie's mouth while Charlie licked and nipped at his lips. Harry could feel Charlie's hands on him, rubbing over his sides and his back, squeezing his arse and holding him open so Draco could fuck him even deeper. Fuck, Harry was so turned on he could barely function, his body completely strung out and gone on pleasure. His dick rubbed against the ridges of Charlie's abdomen with every brutal thrust of Draco's cock, and as keyed up as he was, that little bit of stimulation was more than enough to finally send him tumbling over the edge.

He went limp as he came, collapsing onto Charlie’s chest, every last ounce of energy fully and completely expended. Luckily, Draco had been close too, and it wasn't much longer before Draco was groaning and swearing above him, another gush of slickness filling Harry up.

Draco eased out of him carefully, though Harry couldn't stop his wince as Draco finally pulled out, the sense of emptiness disconcerting after all that had happened. But Draco seemed to know just what Harry needed, he always did, and he lay down next to Charlie before rolling Harry over into his arms. Harry went like a rag doll, unsure if he would be able to control his limbs even if he tried, and the moment he was settled, Draco's fingers slipped between his sticky cheeks and slid right inside. Harry moaned and wriggled, burying his flushing face against Draco's neck. He couldn't explain why he felt such a wave of bashfulness about wanting this connection after what had transpired. It was as if every last one of his defences had been stripped away, leaving him utterly exposed. He felt raw and vulnerable, needy in a way he usually wasn't, not even after sex.

The bed dipped, and Harry heard Charlie cast a Cleaning Charm before he summoned his clothes. Once dressed he came back around to Draco's side of the bed, before leaning over and kissing first Harry, then Draco. His lips were smooth, the kiss sweet.

"Give me a ring if you're ever in Romania. I wouldn't say no to a repeat performance." He gave them a flirty wink, and then he was gone with a _crack_.

Harry stared at him, his post-orgasm brain still too sluggish to fully process the events of the evening. Draco chuckled softly.

"I told you he was like that. Not much for entanglements, and definitely not somebody to try and overstay his welcome."

"He could have stayed if he wanted."

Draco's fingers flexed inside him and Harry's breath caught. "Charlie's perceptive. He could tell you were feeling a little over-exposed. He was giving us our privacy. Don't worry, I promise you he's not put out. He got to have brilliant sex with two smoking hot wizards, and he didn't even have to stay for an obligatory cuddle afterwards. Charlie's not big on the afterglow."

"He's missing out," Harry said drowsily. He had to admit that Draco and Charlie had been right. Tension that he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in the aftermath of their liaison had begun seeping away the moment that Charlie had left. Now, he felt nothing but content and bone-tired.

"Did you...did you enjoy it?" Draco said quietly.

Harry smiled against Draco's chest. "Did I look like I didn't?"

Even without being able to see Draco's face from his current position, Harry could perfectly picture his eyeroll. "Enjoying yourself in the moment, is not the same thing as not having any regrets."

"That's not what you asked, but no. No regrets. It was different than I imagined, but it was also..." Harry shivered and clenched down on the fingers still inside of him. "It was really fucking hot. I never thought we'd ever actually...I honestly thought I'd be more jealous."

"Does that mean you'd be interested in doing it again?"

"I don't know...maybe. It was really intense."

"That it was. But we don't have to do it like that every time. There are plenty of other scenarios for three that we could act out if you wanted to. And it's not as if Charlie is the only possibility, either. I'm sure we could find plenty of willing Muggles who wouldn't mind a night of debauchery."

Harry brain helpfully supplied images for several of those potential scenarios: himself on his hands and knees, a cock plunging into his arse while another fucked into his mouth; sliding into a tight arse as somebody else slid into his; Harry kneeling on the floor, two hard cocks bobbing in front of him. Harry swallowed, sure his dick would be twitching if he weren't so completely wrung out.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I think we could probably work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
